The Sisterhood
by gaylock
Summary: We all vaguely know what becomes of the three Black sisters; one follows Voldemort, one marries a Malfoy, and one gets disowned. But beyond that? This is a story detailing the lives, moments and memories of the three women. Sometimes they fought, and sometimes they hated one another, but underneath it all - they were still family. And where there is family, there is love.


**AUTHORS NOTE:** Words in _italics_ are flashbacks to the past

Cygnus Black had had his eye on Druella Rosier for quite a while before it was decided between their families that they would marry. They had gone to school together only a few years before, and Cygnus had always had rather a soft spot for her. When their families had settled the marriage terms, Cygnus and Druella began their engagement. Before long both were entirely enchanted with one another; Cygnus was attentive and gentle, Druella interesting and warm.

 _"Darling Druella, you look absolutely enchanting today."_

 _"Cygnus, how kind of you to say. You yourself are looking delightful as well."_

 _"Yes, well, these are the new robes I told you about. I'm glad you like them."_

 _"Like them! Why, I adore them! They are twice as fetching as you made them seem in your letter. Just look at that gorgeous embroidery."_

 _"Druella, my dear, you flatter me so."_

They decided that they couldn't be happier with the arrangements, and the engagement and wedding moved along quickly. The event was large and extravagant, both being from wealthy pureblood families. And afterwards, their wedding night was perfect. Never had Druella thought she would marry someone she truly loved, who was gentle and caring and wonderful. And so it was that every night like clockwork, they would lay together in their marital bed and Druella would do her wifely duty and try to produce an heir for her husband.

 _"Do you think tonight will be the night, Cy?"_

 _"I hope so, Ella. I certainly hope so. Father hasn't stopped owling me since the wedding."_

 _"I know, Mother is just the same. You'd think we'd been married for years, instead of only a few months."_

 _"They just want to know that we've produced an heir, darling. It is quite imperative."_

 _"I know, Cygnus, darling. I know."_

This was a point of contention for the two of them - they were getting pressure on both sides of their families to produce an heir, and to do it as quickly as possible. More often than not, pureblood witches were becoming barren and their families heirless, and lines were dying out as a result. Both understood the absolute need for a pureblood child to carry on the family line, and both knew that a son would be better than a daughter. Cygnus was the most anxious, his family the most persistent, and he feared the loss of his father's good will and as a result his portion of the family Estate.

When Cygnus realized Druella was pregnant, he was overjoyed. His family would not disown him, he would not be dishonoured. At last, he would have an heir. Someone to carry on the Black name, someone to take over the Estate and the family fortune. Someone to carry on the family business and follow in their father's footsteps. Cygnus could not have been happier with the news. And so he pampered Druella, catering to her every heart's desire, until nine months later they were stationed in St. Mungo's, awaiting the birth of their first child. "I know he's a boy, Ella, I can feel it," Cygnus exclaimed as he had so many times before. He had been saying similar words for the past nine months.

Druella was exhausted but smiled at her husband and said what she said each time he made such a claim. "I'm sure he is, Cy, I'm sure he is." At this point she didn't care whether it was a girl or a boy - she just wanted her pregnancy to be over. She pushed when the mediwitch told her to push, and stopped when she was told to stop. Cygnus was sent out into the hall to wait, and after four hours of very tiring labour, Druella called him back in with a smile on her face. In her arms was the baby, bundled up in a blanket and already sporting a head short of black hair. She beamed and held their child out to her husband.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

Cygnus felt a jolt of disappointment. He had been so sure they were having a son, that he hadn't even stopped to consider what he would do if that wasn't the case. He stood there for a moment, doubting himself for the first time in his life. How was it that a man such as he, who carried the Black name, could fail to produce a proper heir? He shuddered at the thought of what his father would say. He knew it wasn't unheard of for a female to be an heir - in fact, many pureblood families allowed it. But Cygnus had always promised himself that he would not, not ever, allow such a thing. He glanced down at his wife and his child, and couldn't help but smile. His wife was happy, and so he would be as well. He brushed aside his disappointment and self-doubt. Besides, there would always be time to have a son - after all, they had never intended to stop at just one child. So although his babe was not a son and was in fact, a daughter, Cygnus beamed alongside his wife as he took them both in his arms. "Very beautiful. She looks just like her mother."

And so it was, that on that day in the year 1951, Bellatrix Black was brought into the world.


End file.
